


Shootin’ Stars Are Bouncing Off The Snowflakes Falling Down And Decorating All The Tangled Lights

by A_Tomb_With_A_View



Series: SonsetCurve’s holiday event 2020 [1]
Category: Julie and The Phantoms (TV)
Genre: As She Deserves, F/M, Luke just wants to be loved and be called beautiful, boys get flustered when you kiss their foreheads, christmassy fluff, luke simping over Julie for 1400 words, this is just fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-14
Updated: 2020-12-14
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:34:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28058520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_Tomb_With_A_View/pseuds/A_Tomb_With_A_View
Summary: Julie looped a piece of tinsel around his neck and tugged him in to dance with her widened her eyes and looked up at him imploringly. “Please, Luke? You’ll know exactly what to get for Alex and Reggie, and I’ll need help carrying stuff and-”“Of course I’ll come, Jules. We can grab coffee, make a bit of a date of it?” Luke suggested, lacing his fingers with hers. “Now put those away, jeez. Freaking weapons of mass destruction.”“What?”“He means,” Alex answered without looking up from where he was teaching Reggie and Carlos to spin a drumstick through their fingers, “that if you keep doing puppy dog eyes at him, he’ll cave and do literally anything you want
Relationships: Alex Mercer/Willie (mentioned), Julie Molina & Reggie Peters & Alex Mercer, Julie Molina/Luke Patterson, Luke Patterson & Alex Mercer & Reggie Peters
Series: SonsetCurve’s holiday event 2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2055348
Comments: 48
Kudos: 403





	Shootin’ Stars Are Bouncing Off The Snowflakes Falling Down And Decorating All The Tangled Lights

**Author's Note:**

> Sup kiddiewinks  
> This is for [@sonsetcurve’s holiday event](https://sonsetcurve.tumblr.com/post/635697102481227776/welcome-to-sonsetcurves-2020-holiday-event-i-am) Day 1, with the prompt being Holiday Lights and Displays  
> Enjoy :)

Up until they walked into Julie’s living room mid-November, Luke had been pretty sure that no one would ever be able to top his Christmas spirit. 

Granted, he hadn’t really had much competition - Alex’s family had observed Christmas as an entirely religious event, Midnight Mass, morning service, candles and hymns, and for Reggie, Christmas was the most glaring reminder of how dysfunctional his family was, full of tense silences and subtle digs - but considering Luke broke out the knitted jumpers and carols the second Thanksgiving was over, he’d always figured he wasn’t likely to meet his match. 

The second he’d stepped foot into the Molina living room on the 15th of November, he’d begun to doubt that notion. 

Carlos and Julie were dancing around the room, singing along pretty terribly to a pretty decent song that mentioned Christmas every couple seconds. They, along with Ray, who was also dancing and singing, if a little more reservedly, were putting up decorations in  _ November _ . Even Luke had never started decorating before the first of December, and his mom had always said that singing Christmas songs before then was bad luck. He’d also never used  _ that  _ much tinsel anywhere but a Christmas tree. 

By the time they reached December and Julie pleaded with him to go Christmas shopping, he’d conceded the title of Christmas Fanatic to Julie. 

Julie looped a piece of tinsel around his neck and tugged him in to dance with her, eyes wide and looking up at him imploringly. “Please, Luke? You’ll know exactly what to get for Alex and Reggie, and I’ll need help carrying stuff and-” 

“Of course I’ll come, Jules. We can grab coffee, make a bit of a date of it?” Luke suggested, lacing his fingers with hers. “Now put those away, jeez. Freaking weapons of mass destruction.” 

“What?” 

“He means,” Alex answered without looking up from where he was teaching Reggie and Carlos to spin a drumstick through their fingers, “that if you keep doing puppy dog eyes at him, he’ll cave and do literally anything you want.” 

“He’s actually very easy to manipulate,” Reggie added.

Julie scoffed. “I wasn’t doing puppy dog eyes.” 

“You so were. It looked like this,” Carlos said, as the three boys all widened their eyes and stuck their bottom lips out comically.

“I don’t look like that!” 

“You’re much cuter,” Luke promised. “But you were definitely doing puppy dog eyes.” 

“Ugh, fine.” She shook her head, but she was smiling fondly so he assumed they were all good. “You’re paying for coffee though.” 

——

“It’s snowing! Oh my god, Julie! It’s snowing!” Luke handed Julie his coffee so he could spread his arms and tip his head back, eyes closed and grinning. 

Julie laughed, breathing fogging in the cool night air. “Yeah, I can see that. You having fun there?” 

“This is the first time I’ve seen snow, ever,” he told her earnestly. “None of us have ever left LA, and according to Reggie, the last time it snowed here was 1962.” 

“... why does Reggie know that?” Julie grabbed his hand and tugged him in the direction of the high street, tucking herself against his side. 

Luke kissed her temple and took his coffee back off her. “Reg is a well of niche and weird information. He mainly does it to drive Alex up the wall, but it’s pretty interesting at times.” 

“He learns things… to  _ annoy  _ Alex?” 

“Don’t question it,” Luke advised. “It’s always best just to let ‘Lex and Reg do their own little thing. Thinking about it too hard will make your head hurt.” 

“Don’t give me that, you, you’re all weird.” Julie smiled up at him teasingly. 

“Yeah, but they’re weirder,” he retorted just as they turned onto the high street. 

“Woah,” Julie whispered, eyes wide at the fairy lights strung up between shopfronts and in trees. She pointed at the neon wreath and angel lights hung on lampposts. “It always surprises me every year just how beautiful they make it look.” 

“You’re beautiful,” he blurted out before he could stop himself, too wrapped up in the snowflakes caught in her hair and the way the Christmas lights reflected in her eyes. “I’m so- no, actually I’m not, you are.” 

She shoved him lightly, blushing. “Thank you. You’re pretty beautiful, too.”

He choked on his coffee and spluttered for a moment, feeling his cheeks burn. “I’m not - I don’t… Uhm. Wow.” He laughed in embarrassment, scuffing his shoe against the icy pavement. “I’ve never been called beautiful before I’m not really sure how I’m supposed to take it.” 

“Well, they should’ve,” Julie informed him, and pulled him down gently with a hand on the back of his neck until she could kiss his hair, the same way he’d done to her a million times. “‘Cause you’re very beautiful.”

“I-...um,” he stammered, raking a hand through his hair. “Thank you? This feels like a thank you situation. Is this a thank you kind of thing? I am so confused.” 

“Like… in a good way?” Julie confirmed, knocking their shoulders together.

“Oh, yeah, definitely. I just suddenly understand why Willie goes red every time Alex remembers he’s tall and kisses his hair. Wow.” 

She laughed brightly and pulled him back down, resting their foreheads together gently.

For a moment, all he could see were the flecks of green and red and gold reflected in her eyes from the neon holly wreath above their heads, and then his eyes were fluttering shut as she kissed him. 

“So,” he murmured breathlessly once she’d pulled away. “I was thinking we could, like, get some decorations for the garage?” 

“Reggie will love fairy lights,” Julie agreed, pulling him towards a cute crafts shop tucked away between a convenience store and a hair salon. “And I saw these awesome little window decorations that i think Alex will like.”

And somehow, that was it; he was being dragged towards a crafts shop he never would’ve dreamed of entering by himself, by a girl with snowflakes in her hair and the entire universe in her eyes, who wanted to buy decorations for his brothers, his favourite people in the world, and suddenly his chest felt fit to burst, and before he could stop himself it came out. “I love you.” 

Julie stopped short, and he barely stopped himself crashing into her. “Really?” 

Luke tucked a stray curl behind her ear. “So, so much.” 

“I love you too,” she murmured, stepping forward to hug him tightly.

He rested his chin on top of her head. “There’s a light up snowman with a rainbow scarf,” he said after a moment. “Do you think Alex will appreciate it or throw it at me?” 

“I think he’ll appreciate it, but even if he doesn’t, it’ll be funny watching him throw it at you.” 

——

“She called me beautiful!” Luke told Alex and Reggie as they strung up all the decorations he’d gotten with Julie in hopes to surprise her before their next band practice. “And I just stood there, stammering like an idiot!” 

“Aww, baby’s first compliment,” Alex and Reggie teased in unison, high fiving.

“It’s not my first compliment,” he informed them sulkily. “It’s just the first time anyone’s ever called me beautiful,  _ and then,  _ she kissed my hair!” 

“Oh, I understand, now.” Alex nodded immediately. “You just feel so nice but so confused, right? Like that’s supposed to be your job, but you kind of liked it?” 

“Exactly!” 

“I’m so confused,” Reggie said. “It’s not a big deal?” 

Alex rolled his eyes and held his arms out. “C’mere you big lump.” 

“Aw, yes.” Reggie immediately skipped over to Alex and hugged him, turning red immediately when Alex leant up to kiss his hair. “Oh. Okay. Cool. That. I’m not really- I swear I don’t have a crush on you, man, but,” he blinked, glancing between Alex and Luke, “that felt nice? I don’t know how to- I’m even more confused now.”

“See what I mean?” Luke threw himself onto the couch. “And then she started talking about getting decorations for you guys and I just told her I love her.” 

Alex snorted. “Finally.”

Reggie nodded his agreement. “I mean, it’s a bit weird that her buying  _ us  _ things is what got you going, but we don’t judge here.” 

“I can  _ hear  _ Alex roasting me in his head, but thanks for trying, buddy.” 

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos are much appreciated if you enjoy! I hope you like the next twelve day :))))  
> My qualifications for writing this? My best friend is a boy and when I kissed his forehead (we were drunk) he got very flustered and thanked me very seriously


End file.
